Gravatus' Lightsaber
"And with this blade... I shall pierce a thousand hearts! Claim a million souls! Defeat armies!" ~ Dark Master Gravatus Dark Master Gravatus' saber is a very unique weapon. Featuring a black and silver hilt that ignites a lightsaber crystal on one side and a beam of energy on the other, it is no ordinary weapon. Crystal For many years Gravatus used a Blue Core Hawkeye crystal for his lightsaber. It wasn't until many years after the creation of The League of Shadows that he changed it to a White Eviscerating crystal. The blue core crystal he found on Ilum during his time as a Jedi, where as the white one he discovered on Hoth, taking a piece from one of the massive crystal formations located at The Heart of Sombra, his base of operations. Hilt The hilt is quite strange. It has three panels stretching out over the lightsaber for arm protection (or use as blades if the crystal is compromised during battle), a separate compartment in the rear as for use of the energy laser, and a unique section that holds the crystal in the center. The crystal can be seen glowing when the lightsaber is ignited. There are two energy-emitters on each side of the crystal that enhance its power and send its current into the lightsaber itself. On the bottom end, a turbo-charger will cause the crystal's power to launch itself outward in a burst of powerful energy. Gravatus has been seen using this to cause the destruction of Baria (See Shadow Origins: Mizael), destroying the entire planet when the mass beam of energy reached the core of the planet, causing the planet to erupt into multiple earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and finally, a massive explosion that obliterated the planet. In the case that the crystal was lost or the lightsaber was damaged, the hilt can still serve as a backup weapon. Although Gravatus has an unbelievable connection with the telekinetic Force, it's still notable that the hilt can he used as club or a dagger-like weapon due to its three elongating panels that extend off the top as protecting to the wielder's hands. These sharp points can easily be impaled into an enemy to deliver a killing blow. Another use for these blades is to shove the lightsaber into something and keep it there. For example, a large crate, box or another object being throw at Gravatus could be blocked if he were to simply stop it with his lightsaber, and instead of cutting through it, the blades would allow him to keep the object in place. Use in battle Although nothing has been written yet, Gravatus will have a handful of lightsaber duels in the third installment of the Shadow Chronicles. Playing the role of the lead --and the most powerful-- antagonist The League of Shadows will face, he's likely to demonstrate his hardened experience with lightsabers. He was also seen delivering a killing blow to Peyagrrom in Shadow Origins: Mizael during his visit to Baria, instantly picking off the defenders of the planet. Gallery Gravatus1 (Cropped).jpg|Gravatus wielding the saber with the White crystal Gravatus4 Cropped.jpg Gravatus41.jpg Gravatus37.jpg Gravatus35.jpg|Ahh, you think pushbacks are your ally... Gravatus34.jpg Gravatus33.jpg Gravatus30.jpg Gravatus28.jpg Gravatus25.jpg Gravatus22.jpg Gravatus16.jpg Gravatus15.jpg Gravatus13.jpg GravatusNewSaber3.jpg GravatusNewSaber2.jpg Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Weapon